Outcasts Moon
by brokenwings1995
Summary: Perhaps I should've listened to her when I was told to stay home, gods know my life would be so much simpler. I could be living by the beach, happy, warm, free. Instead I'm chained to an over possessive hot head who hates my guts, What did I do to piss fate off this time. Rated T for language and minor adult themes. OcXPaul OcXLeah Give it a chance, I own nothing. Read and review


Maybe I should've called in that night, lord knows I had the extra overtime to do so. Maybe it was just the day, the fact that it was just to perfect, to simple. That in itself should've been the first warning, but no, I had to go in. Go in the semi popular sports bar, where I was the main bartender.

Mom always said I was too much of an overachiever. Wonder if she'd be proud of me now? Now that I've moved from the res and into Port Angeles. Wonder if she'd approve of him, the smoky eyed, hot headed, possessive jerk that just laid some tribal claim to me. I suppose I should start from the beginning, from where my life got flipped upside down. And somehow the res playboy, Paul LaHote stole what was left of my heart.

My name is Lyre Swiftfoot-Jones, interesting name I know. I was born a half-breed on the Quileute reservation, the only white haired blue eyed girl there. A pale face among tribal, an outcast. I learned this lesson early on growing up, ancestry didn't matter if you looked different. I might have gotten a pass if my father wasn't related to the Cullen's, or if my skin would've been just a few shades darker. But no I was a very pale outcast and none of the kids or elders let me forget it.

When I turned 18 I left as soon as the day ended, my mom died when a few years prior and my father was never really around. He paid for the house I lived in but besides that nothing, I was alone. Maybe that's why I threw myself into waitressing, and bartending. The life drew me in, my awkward body filled out to be one with curves most girls envied, my white hair always fell down my back in waves. My icy eyes always held a light of mischief, it was those nights I was alive, and I was wanted. It was one of those very nights everything changed.

The day was nice, a welcome change in the normal wet summer. I had a girl's day with one of the very few people I could still call friends from the res, Leah Clearwater. She and I had bonded when her asshole of an ex-boyfriend dumped her for her cousin. Since then we were somewhat inseparable, she even made plans to move in with me in a few months.

Looking over at her as the Korean lady finished up our pedicures I couldn't help but notice the same sad look in her eye, it was the reason I called in for a later shift. I wanted to make her feel better, I just wasn't sure how. Her dad had recently passed a year ago and she fell into the "gang" that was Sam Uley, the bigoted bastered. He and his cronies had pulled my girl in and now she had this secret she wouldn't even tell me. It was stressful but I let her be, if anyone understood complicated families it was me. Reaching out for her hand brought her back to the land of the living and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Ly, are you sure you have to work tonight?" Her plea of calling in made me worry somewhat, but I really couldn't just call in. Holly my boss was counting on me. We apparently had a big party coming in and they wanted the joint to themselves, including our resident D.J and the best bartender. Holly put me on the spot and I couldn't just let her down, I had already pushed my luck just begging for a later time.

"I'm sorry Le, but no. Holly is counting on me and I can't just call in. Derick is on holiday till the fall. You could come by after work, or just stay over. It's going to be your home soon enough anyway." I teased as she smiled at me. The worry still present in her eyes, I distracted her with food taking her to a buffet, the two of us could put one out of business. It wasn't till later when she finally told me why she was so worried.

"Look Ly, I know who the big party is tonight." Looking back at her as I finished brushing my hair I cocked an eyebrow. We had gotten back to my apartment and I was getting ready for work. My typical black jeans and navy tank top and black vest was already on.

"Pleas enlighten me then." Sarcasm dripped from my words and I smiled when she rolled her eyes, Le never took offense to my responses.

"Well you know I've been hanging out with the guys from the res. . ."

"Forced is more like it." I interrupted, it wasn't hard to see Leah hated every minute with those assholes.

"Either way, the group is celebrating the few of us who just turned 21 this year." Her voice trailed off as I realized what she was saying.

"Oh Gods no, why? Why at my bar?" I asked irritated that 50 miles away and the jerks were still terrorizing me. Looking at Leah, she wore a guilty face and I sighed shaking my head.

"You're not mad are you?" Her voice very small and I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel the tension release from her body.

"No, I'm not mad. Irritated and confused but not mad. Next time give me more notice huh?" She nodded and I smiled noticing her state of dress.

"Well I suppose your attending this shindig?" She nodded and then cringed as if sensing where my mind was going. "Well not like that you're not." I knew my smile was evil, but she deserved it, besides maybe shed pick up a nice guy, finally get over the Uley bastered.

Thirty minutes later I reminded myself to call Alice and take her up on that offer for a shopping trip. Leah looked hot, her long black hair now looked like velvet and fell in waves over her shoulder. She wore skintight purple jeans that laced up the sides and a dark blue shirt that said fuck off. Over it she wore a black jean jacket with spikes on the shoulders. She looked great, better if she would've put on the black boots I'd picked, but she opted with simple converses. None the less I was looking forward to the drooling looks she was bound to receive.

When we reached the bar, each of us stepping off my blue Harley, I could feel her nerves. With one last reassuring look we walked inside. I wish I had just stayed home.

Inside I could already hear the eight boys getting rowdy, and I wasn't surprised to see the pack bitches with them either, well except Ren, but I'd talk to her later. I pushed down the fear of seeing these guys again, they were on my turf. There was no reason to have any fear for these assholes, nine chances out of ten they had forgotten all about the little pale outcast. The tables were turned, and besides who pissed off their bartender? With that I took my place behind the bar and smiled lazily at the brutes.

Sam Uley was the first to speak, thanking Holly for her services. She eyed me as she promised the best service available, shrugging I looked up for the first jerk who wanted a drink. Right into his inky black eyes that was filled with malice, or at least they were at first. The infamous playboy seemed to almost have a seizure right then and there, and his eyes went from mean to almost soft. I caught my self-looking around, even though I knew no one else was behind me.

"Alright then, are you boys going to order or what?" I asked trying to ignore the creepy stare LaHote was giving me. This was going to be along night, it didn't help when Leah growled at LaHote and he seemed to growl back, I mean seriously who the hell growled at each other like a pack of wild animal?

"All right guys, no need to get heated there's plenty of alcohol to go around." I put on my best smile and let the strange accent I always seemed to have in tense situations filter through. It seemed to calm down both my best friend and the idiot LaHote. Smiling as the room filled with good natured laughter and slurring, I kept up my job, at least till Holly pulled out her final surprise.

"And now for your entertainment, the very rare treat, our very own Lyre will sing you boys a song." She winked and glared at me, how she achieved that I had no clue. But I found myself on stage looking at the group of semi drunk Indians. Gods that sounded like the beginning of a bad joke.

"Hey, wait, wasn't the pale face named Lyre?" I heard a slurring Altera ask. I frowned, they hadn't picked up on our familiarity all night, why now? Not letting anyone else commit I launched into introducing my song.

"Well, as my dear boss declared, in the evening entertainment. I was unprepared but I'll be singing one of my favorites for you to night. Brick by boring Brick, by Paramore. Here we go." With a wink and a smile I launched off, waiting for the cue as the music played.

 _She lives in a fairy tale_

 _Somewhere too far for us to find_

 _Forgotten the taste and smell_

 _Of a world that she's left behind_

 _It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

 _The angels were all wrong now_

 _She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

 _Keep your fee on the ground_

 _When your head's in the clouds_

My voice seemed to entrance them, as they would be drunk mob began dancing, I couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto my face as the next verse began.

 _Well go get your shovel_

 _And well dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _So one day he found her crying_

 _Coiled up on the dirty ground_

 _Her prince finally came to save her_

 _And the rest she can figure out_

 _But it was a trick_

 _And the clock struck twelve_

 _Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_

 _Or the wolf's going to blow it down_

 _Keep your feet on the ground_

 _When your head's in the clouds_

The whole time I kept glancing at LaHote, it seemed like I was drawn to him, I shook it off. Pretended my body didn't melt each time I met those dark eyes. I glanced at Leah who was dancing freely, and smiled easing into my favorite part of the song.

 _Well go get your shovel_

 _And well dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _And well dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Woah_

 _Well you built up a world of magic_

 _Because you're real life is tragic_

 _Yeah you built up a world of magic_

 _You can't hold it in your hands_

 _You can't feel it in your heart_

 _And I won't believe it_

 _But if it's true_

 _You can see it with your eyes_

 _Oh, even in the dark_

 _And that's where I want to be, yeah_

I let the last part come out soft as the couples seemed to slow down, the song seemed to be the right one, calming everyone but still had a good vibe. By Holly's smile she was impressed, I couldn't help but to feel satisfied even if this was the group of jerks who ruined my adolescent life.

 _Go get your shovel_

 _Well dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _And well dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

I was pleasantly surprised to hear the enthusiastic clapping when I was through. Singing was my passion and I was holding my father to his promise, one more year in this soggy god's forsaken state and I was gone, hopefully with Leah at my side to a sunnier climate to achieve my dreams of fame. Unfortunately the call from my favorite psychic came too late, my fate already decided, as it was held by a set of stormy eyes.

 _ **Alright wow, I have no idea where this story came from just popped in my head after hearing Next contestant by Nickelback, amazing song by the way. So anyone reading this who follow my other stories look forward to a new chapter on each. Any way flame, favorite, follow, and comment to your hearts content.**_

 _ **Oh and I know these are typically put at the beginning but I'm rebelling a little,**_

 _ **Brokenwing1995 owns nothing expect new plot points, Lyre and any foreseeable OC's everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer and New Summit.**_


End file.
